Perfume y Delineador
by Lilium-Lirio
Summary: —Young nunca ha destacado por no tener "glamour"y por ello la norcoreana está harta.Así que demostrará en su último momento que tiene "glamour"


APH no me pertenece obviamente,créditos a Hidekaz Himaruya~

Aquí Norte es una _mujer._

Aparición de O'cs.

 _Ni yaoi,ni yuri ni hetero,simplemente **no**_ _habrán parejas._

Batukhan:Mongolia.

Irik:Irak.

Falak:Iran.

Fin de los anuncios.

————

—Ahora mismo la escena que hay es estúpida,yo en casa sin nadie mientras Yong está en una fiesta...aunque sean las _3:09pm_ es impresionante.Es decir,¿sus amigos no están cansados de ir en fiesta en fiesta casi toda la semana? por suerte mi hermano no es de esos fiesteros mujeriegos asalta cunas de cada chica voluptuosa con mini-faldas que ven poniéndolos calientes;Ni es de esos que vuelven borrachos sin importar si el sol a decidido ocultarse ya.Al contrario,yo soy la hermana borracha.

Me siento extraña,demasiado y eso empieza con un vacío en mi estómago y no,no es que tenga hambre porque hace unos minutos probé una sopa que había en el refrigerador,no se podría decir que la mejor pero era decente.Es un vacío de que _algo_ me falta aunque no sé qué es.Es extraño,es como un profundo hueco sin fin que por más tierra que eche no se llenará.No puedo "calmarlo."

Creo que lo he tenido desde que comencé a ser consciente de mis acciones lo he tenido ahí,siempre.Nunca sabía el por qué me sentía vacía,pensé que era porque necesitaba algo material,no muñecas si no _algo_..diferente.Luego,pensé que era que necesitaba más cariño..debido a que crecí con un padre poco afectivo.Es decir,alguien como Batukhan no es el tipo de padre que vendrá y te dará un abrazo y beso preguntandote _"¿Cómo te fue hoy?"_ ,ya me hubiera gustado.Tal vez eso contribuye de cierta manera pero si recibo cariño de Yong,un cariño "obsesivo"—pero no tanto como el pobre de Yao,nuestro vecino.— siempre está conmigo,bueno...de hecho ahora el _siempre_ queda como una mentira en esta situación.

Creo que volveré a la cocina pero esta vez para tomar un poco de _Sochu_ ,sentir el líquido en mi garganta para reconfortarme.Necesito sentir algo para volver a intentar llenar el vacío de mi barriga,pero en el fondo sé que será en vano.También necesito entrar en calor,ayer compré una botella antes de volver de una reunión con el club de lectura conformado por Irik,Falak y yo.Un simplón Club.No me puedo quejar,me gusta estar con ellas de cierta manera;creo que puedo considerarlas _amigas_ y gente de buena fe,...pero como siempre nos vemos metidas en una manta de rumores y malas lenguas.

No pasará ni un solo día en que no digan al vernos reunidas o haciendo cualquier mierda " _Ahí va el Eje de Mal"_ murmurán las chicas entre ellas como chismosas que son y los chicos hacen chistes al respecto.Vayanse todos al carajo.Imbéciles.

No los tolero ni un día más a todos ellos,les gusta creer lo primero que escuchan de la gente.Bueno...aunque después de cierto acontecimiento que dejó marcada mi reputación de por vida en el ambiente escolar...por eso los imbéciles se lo creen.

Fue hace un año,era de noche y Yong me invitó a acompañarlo para una fiesta,me quería negar pero finalmente acepté la "invitación.", no recuerdo exactamente cómo pasé las primeras horas lo más probable es que sentada,sin moverme como una estatua hasta que me animé a tomar algo.Grave error.Dejé de llevar la cuenta cuando me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza,había probado varios tipos de bebidas alcohólicas esa noche,me sentía confundida y desorientada pero eso no justifica lo que hice minutos después.

Cuando me levanté de la barra según algunos mi paso lógicamente no era el mejor, me tambaleaba y algunos se impresionaron con eso.Mi ropa no era la mejor tampoco,llevaba un simple vestido negro muy por debajo de la rodilla de mangas cortas por lo que mientras no sabía a dónde iba escuche comentarios como _"Hey monja","córtate un poco el largo"_ total todos estábamos ebrios pero en ningún momento presté atención.Sólo quería ver a mi hermano,pero no necesariamente para verificar que estuviera bien.Estaba enojada,el sentimiento se liberó por el alcohol en mi sistema,recuerdo sentir como lágrimas se deslizaban en mis mejillas pero gracias a la sofocante y gran luz roja nadie lo notaba.Finalmente cargada de enojo salí hacía a fuera,hice una inspección con la mirada por cada lugar a mi alrededor aunque el hecho de que haya sido de noche no ayudaba.Me sentía eufórica de la mala manera pero al darme lo vuelta lo ví.

El me dijo algo pero yo no lo entendí,lo escuché como un susurro o como si me hubieran hablado en latín.Volvió a decir algo pero yo no respondí,recuerdo sentir su fría mano en mi hombro intentando hacer que entrara en razón pero yo la aparté.Después de eso una pelea se desencadenó.Empecé a gritar, a decirle que me sentía como la hermana de al lado, siempre ignorada.Le dije que me tenía harta su actitud,que lo _odiaba_ que ojalá se fuera de mi vida o yo hubiera sido abortada,un sin fin de cosas que estoy segura lo desgarraron hasta más no poder puesto que intentaba hablarme para llegar a un acuerdo,pobre criatura.Mi voz era lo único que se escuchó en ese momento de la noche entre el raro silencio y ni una aparición de alguna persona en la calle.Estaba gritando hasta más no poder, me dolía la garganta pero seguí,tal vez quería implantar miedo en él o quedarme sin voz.Luego,lloré, lloré y lloré hasta que sentí que había sacado toda la carga de mis hombros...pero mi hermano estaba molesto y hecho furia y también empezó a gritarme y en el fondo lo estaba esperando. En algún momento la pelea se intensificó y empezamos a agarrarnos de la camisa.Yo bajé la mirada y vi la botella que tenía en mi mano.Poco le había importando a el chico o chica de las barras el hecho de que la haya tomado.Y, hice lo impensable.Le di un golpe a Yong con la botella.Soltó un quejido y la sangre no se hizo de esperar, luego sentí una fuerte golpe en la mejilla y efectivamente me había dado una cachetada.Gritó un montón de maldiciones yo miré la botella, ahora rota hasta la mitad del impacto.

Yo juraba que estabamos solamente él y yo pero cuando decidí volver a dar un golpe alguien me tomó del antebrazo con mucha fuerza,estaba segura que debido a la presión me había parado la circulación.Unos desconocidos que pasaban por ahí al parecer vieron nuestro espectáculo y decidieron interponerse.Cuando me volteó recuerdo su gran altura,como un titan.Me llevó a su casa y durante el camino maldeci a gritos,obviamente como estaba borracha no me quejé de ello.Pero sí vi a quien se llevó a mi hermano,él provocó también que me enfadara más puesto que empezó a insultarme pero como ya dije gracias a el agarre de Ivan el rubiecito logró salvarse.Sí,Ivan cuando llegué a su casa fue hospitalario conmigo.. bueno,lo máximo que podía ser con una persona en mi estado.

Recordando todo eso.. mis ganas de tomar se han esfumado más rápido que el conocimiento de alguien cuando empieza un exámen.Soy la peor hermana y un desastre.No debí hacerle caso,no debí si no mi reputación no estaría en lo más profundo del ambiente escolar.Soy la peor, ojalá me hubieran abortado.La melancolía empieza a invadirme,verdaderamente me siento miserable,el peor ser humano que ha pisado la faz de la tierra y no quiero saber qué hora es.

Me medio levanto apoyando los codos en la almohada y miro a mi alrededor,no sé qué estoy buscando pero al voltearme y ver un pequeño espejo lo tomo.Me incorporo en el borde de la cama ahora,no quiero ver mi reflejo pero al mismo tiempo quiero.Sigo manteniéndolo de espaldas y me da la perfecta vista del estampados de varias flores:Tulipanes,Girasoles y rosas que hay,todas de colores pasteles o crema y algunas cuantas muy oscuras.He de decir que el color es muy palido,blanco ¿leche? y tiene un poco de suciedad.No quiero. porque voy a sentir vergüenza con sólo verme,no quiero porque me veré reflejada esa noche pero quiero,quiero hacerlo y termino haciéndolo.

Ahora veo perfectamente mi rostro,bueno,casi tiene una pequeña mancha algo oscura arriba.Estoy algo despeinada,podría dejar que mi pelo crezca pero lo prefiero corto y no recuerdo la última vez que fuí a algún salón de belleza que no haya sido para acompañar a esas musulmanas.Una vez Batukhan me dijo que yo podía desprender belleza y florecer.Mentira,me tiene lastima es todo.¿En qué momento mis ojos se volviron tan vacíos? con el dedo índice me estiro la piel debajo del ojo,busco como idiota rastro de algo pero no hay nada y me lo dejo quieto.El único rastro de maquillaje es un simple delineador que no lo aplico muy bien o mejor dicho no soy delicada con el.Me gusta usarlo,creo que es lo único que me gusta ponerme en la cara no sé cómo explicar la sensación que me da tenerlo..lo que sí sé es que debería tomar alguna clase para manejarlo puesto que es muy oscuro y poco fino.

Me vuelvo a sentir decepcionada y en un brusco movimiento vuelvo a colocar el objeto donde estaba.Si me pongo a pensar soy una especie de villana,tal vez como la madrastra de Blancanieves —vaya nombre.— Yong es la delicada y perfecta Blancanieves que la salvan y yo.. yo soy la horrible madrastra que muere. _Muerte._ Una palabra que desde hace tiempo me atrae.

Esa oscuridad la he guardado dentro de mí por mucho tiempo.La muerte me atrae,es una idea agridulce que tengo desde hace tiempo.Siempre lo he evitado,dejar que la sensación agridulce de estar ya bajo tierra me llene por completo pero,salvo hoy he llegado a el límite como ser humano que soy o era.Otra razón quizá porque la evitaba era porque aunque tengo el coraje para colgarme...no podía imaginarme a Falak llorando junto a Irik,siento como me destroza el alma con esa escena junto a la de Yong.. extraño.

Pero hoy como la hipócrita que soy y como he sido catalogada ya no me importa.Llegué a el límite y sólo quiero descansar ¿tan malo es eso?.Me levanto ya tome una decisión.Ponerle fin a esta comedia.Busco mi bolso y lo encuentro; un cuaderno que dice " _속성 임 "._ en letras grandes y blancas.Siempre he tenido como gusto escribir metáforas,desde hace varios años tengo un montón de cuadernos llenos de algunas hechas por mí. Las solía escribir cuando me sentía inspirada,quería desahogarme o algo por el estilo.Lo abro y tiene el bolígrafo justo donde lo dejé y con la mejor letra que puedo escribo mis últimas palabras,arranco la hoja,guardo todo y me dirigo al cuarto de nuevo.

El corazón me late con fuerza y mi pulso se acelera ¿de verdad lo voy a hacer? sí ya me cansé.Pongo la nota en la mesa de noche no si antes doblarla para luego dirigirme a el baño.Es uno muy pequeño,de color azul algo sucio sin embargo todo está limpio.Voy a el lavamanos y contemplo nuevamente mi relfejo en el cristal,me veo muy determinada a decir verdad porque estoy cansada y voy a _lograr_ ir a la luz, o al fuego o al más allá quién sabe lo que me espera.Tengo las manos afincadas en los bordes blancos,el tacto es frío y reconfortante.Bajo la mirada y no esperaba encontrarlo:un pequeño perfume.

Es sencillo,es algo ancho de color rosa con un "estampado" de triángulos en el cristal y dice en letras de oro algo en persa.Fue un regalo de Falak por mi cumpleaños y la verdad creo que es otro objeto al que me siento muy apegada.Yo no soy de arreglarme mucho pero siempre me ponía un poco para eventos _especiales_ verdaderamente importantes para mí.Su líquido también es rosa pero más oscuro,creo que olvidé su olor por lo que lo tomo y sigo apreciandolo unos minutos para luego abrirlo.El olor a rosas frescas invade la habitación y mis fosas nasales,es exquisito.Es un olor dulce y no es fuerte que es lo mejor de ello,cierro los ojos y definitivamente logro apreciarlo mejor.Inhalo y exhalo pero olor sigue dentro de mí,tengo una idea.Extiendo el brazo izquierdo y me echo un poco del exquisito aroma en el,lo mismo con mi cuello y el otro brazo.Ahora Huelo como si fuera una criatura divina que merece ser respetada y amada.Dejo el perfume en un costado del lavamanos y me dirigo por el delineador,al encontrarlo me echo un _poco_ , bueno mucho pero intentando no parecer un mapache.Listo.Ahora no sé si sentirme orgullosa o imbécil.

Tomo las tijeras que hay en una caja al lado del lavanamos se ven más afiladas de lo normal o eso creo ver.Las acerco a mi muñeca, _uno_ , _dos_ , _tres_ lo haré porque llegó la hora.Sentiré dolor pero por muy poco tiempo y de eso estoy segura y cierro los ojos con fuerza _.Uno_ , _dos_ , _tres_ lo acerco,está rozando mi piel y las piernas me tiemblan pero lo haré. _Uno,dos,_ _tres_ tengo ganas de llorar creo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapan porque ya empecé,arde. _Uno,dos, tres_ abro lo ojos y me miro la muñeca;cubierta de sangre,el líquido carmesí empieza a desbordarse pero voy más profundo reprimiendo un grito.

 _Uno,dos, tres_ el aire se me escapa,como si estuviera encerrada.

 _Uno..dos.. tres_ ya no siento nada.

————

Hola(? em.. no sé cómo explicar esto pero fue una pequeña chispa de inspiración.El fic no será muy largo.. unos 5 capítulos probablemente.Pido disculpas por los errores ortográfico hallados en esto,no soy muy buena escribiendo.

También hay que aclarar que para este proyecto otras fuentes de inspiración fueron _Aquella mirada tan triste_ [Un libro que amo.] y _Teen Idle._

Si leyeron todo eso muchas gracias aunque creo que exageré con las palabras.Nos vemos en la próxima.

 _Poka~._


End file.
